Blackout
by Peetniss
Summary: Alors qu'un orage éclate, Katniss se retrouve coincée dans le vestibule d'une banque avec un charmant inconnu qui ne la laisse pas indifférente... AU - OS


_**Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic, enfin, pour être plus précise, un OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi quand je l'ai écrit ! Une dédicace particulière à Mockngjay, ma bêta d'amour et de wi-fi d'avoir pris le temps de la relire, de me faire des remarques constructives, et, surtout, de m'encourager ! Sans toi, ce ne serait pas la même chose ! Merci, merci, merci !**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, merci à Suzanne Collins de nous laisser nous amuser avec !**_

* * *

 **BLACK-OUT.**

.

 _ **Jeudi 18 Septembre.**_

 **19h10.**

Je tape timidement contre le bois de la porte et attends avec une certaine appréhension en tendant l'oreille, mon téléphone dans la main.

_ ENTREZ !, rugit mon chef derrière la porte.

J'avale ma salive et passe timidement ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Monsieur Abernathy, j'y vais, je lui annonce.

Un mauvais sourire commence à se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres, le sourire que j'exècre le plus au monde. Je sais très bien ce qui va suivre et je suis déjà agacée.

_ A dix-neuf heures ? Vraiment ?

Je ravale le soupire qui monte dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas mordre à l'hameçon.

_ Je vous en ai parlé il y a plusieurs jours et rappelé tous les jours depuis. J'ai un rendez-vous et…

_ Un rendez-vous ?, me coupe-t-il visiblement amusé.

Putain de merde, j'aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler.

_ Quel est le pauvre bougre qui va subir votre si charmant caractère ?, continue mon chef.

N'attrape pas la perche Katniss, résiste.

_ Je peux y aller ?, je demande en ignorant cette dernière pique.

Son visage laisse transparaître le réel amusement qu'il ressent lors de nos échanges un peu vifs, moi, personnellement, j'en suis lassée et fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer de travail – et vite ! Il faut dire qu'être l'assistante personnelle du célèbre Haymitch Abernathy – le coach personnel le plus demandé du pays – est un challenge épuisant. D'une humeur changeante, accro à la bouteille et appréciant particulièrement les ping-pongs verbaux, je suis sur les rotules à chaque fois que je termine ma journée de travail – très souvent vers vingt-deux heures – et ressens une boule au ventre à chaque fois que je viens travailler. Vous connaissez « Le diable s'habille en Prada » ? Et bien c'est l'équivalent masculin de Miranda Priestly et en chair et en os cette fois ! Mes amis me demandent souvent comment je fais pour supporter cet homme et surtout, pourquoi je ne démissionne pas. Et bien, la triste vérité c'est que c'est le premier « vrai » travail que j'ai trouvé en arrivant ici, à New-York, et que vu les galères que j'ai vécues avant de le trouver, j'ai très peur de retomber dedans ! Je ne veux plus me retrouver la faim au ventre ou dans l'angoisse de payer mes factures… Chaque journée est un défi : ce cher Haymitch adore me taquiner et comme je suis du genre à partir au quart de tour, j'ai tendance à entrer très rapidement dans son jeu. Pourtant, étrangement, je n'ai pas encore été renvoyée alors que je n'y vais pas avec le dos de la cuillère, j'ai le sentiment qu'il adore ça ! Je dois être un peu maso sur les bords quand même…

_ Vous ne pourrez partir que quand j'aurais eu le nom de l'heureux – si j'ose dire – élu !

Je me crispe, il ne va pas lâcher le morceau j'ai l'impression. Et, comble du bonheur, mon portable se met à sonner pile à ce moment-là pour m'indiquer que j'ai reçu un message. Je fronce les sourcils, le sourire de mon interlocuteur lui, s'élargit.

_ C'est lui ? Il paraît des plus impatients !

Je serre mon téléphone plus fort dans ma main.

_ Soit vous me donnez son nom trésor, soit vous passez la soirée ici avec moi à répondre au courrier !

Il adore m'affubler de ce genre de petits surnom : trésor, chérie… Je ne réagis plus, blasée.

_ Gale, je souffle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Gale, je répète plus fortement, il s'appelle Gale.

Abernathy a l'air satisfait pendant une seconde.

_ Et comment a-t-il eu la chance de vous rencontrer ?, enchaîne-t-il pourtant.

Il a décidé de me tirer les vers du nez j'ai bien l'impression, je ne vais pas y couper. Je prends une grande inspiration, autant y répondre rapidement pour avoir la paix.

_ C'est l'ami d'une amie…

_ Et vous avez des amis en plus !, raille-t-il, comme toujours.

Je lève les yeux au ciel cette fois, ma patience atteint ses limites.

_ Bonne soirée monsieur Abernathy, je clos la discussion.

Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais je tourne les talons avant que le moindre son n'en sorte.

_ N'oubliez pas votre parapluie, on annonce de l'orage, ajoute-t-il derrière moi alors que je m'empare de ma besace sur mon bureau.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la grande baie vitrée derrière mon bureau : effectivement, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncellent à l'horizon, commençant à assombrir le ciel d'un bleu limpide que nous avons eu toute la journée. C'est vrai qu'il a fait chaud ces derniers jours pour un mois de Septembre : aujourd'hui, nous avons même eu un pique à 40°C, ce n'est donc pas étonnant que ça finisse par craquer.

Fait chier, s'il pleut je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au restaurant à pieds et je vais galérer à trouver un taxi. J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon portefeuille. Je l'attrape en entrant dans la cabine et l'ouvre. Fuuuck ! En plus je vais devoir passer au distributeur au coin de la rue, je n'ai même pas de monnaie pour payer ce fichu taxi. Je tape sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et range mon portefeuille dans mon sac en maudissant cette soirée arrangée. Enfin, pas vraiment arrangée, c'est notre « deuxième » rendez-vous, le premier a bien été arrangé par Madge. Gale m'a proposé le deuxième et j'ai accepté. J'entends de nouveau mon téléphone sonner : je jette un coup d'œil, deux messages de lui : le premier m'informe qu'il est arrivé au Hob et le deuxième me demande où je suis. Je pianote simplement que je ne vais pas tarder avant de fourrer mon portable au fond de mon sac alors que je sors dans la rue. Là, je dois bien l'avouer, l'air est devenu quasiment irrespirable avec cette chaleur et la pollution environnante. La pluie sera quand même la bienvenue. Une pellicule de sueur me recouvre le corps juste en faisant quelques pas. Le vent – aussi chaud que l'air – s'est levé et souffle de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai même pas fait trois pas qu'un coup de tonnerre fait trembler les alentours, suivi quelques secondes plus tard de grosses gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent avec fracas sur le trottoir. Super, je n'ai déjà pas eu le temps de repasser chez moi pour me changer qu'en plus je vais me retrouver trempée.

Je me dirige en petites foulées vers le distributeur du coin de la rue en protégeant mes cheveux avec ma besace, concentrée sur le fait de ne pas me mouiller plutôt que de regarder devant moi et me dépêche de rentrer dans le vestibule de la banque. Je me secoue comme un animal trempé et m'approche du distributeur dès que la personne devant moi s'en va. Je rentre la tête dans mes épaules quand un deuxième coup de tonnerre retentit et qu'un éclair le suit de très près. Je suis quand même époustouflée de la vitesse à laquelle le temps à changer : en moins de cinq minutes on se croirait en pleine nuit. J'entends une autre personne rentrer juste derrière moi qui s'éclaircit la gorge alors que je glisse ma carte dans la machine. Un autre coup de tonnerre gronde dans le ciel et tout à coup, tout saute.

Je sursaute : le distributeur disjoncte ainsi que la lumière du vestibule : nous sommes plongés dans le noir quelques secondes avant qu'une veilleuse discrète ne prenne le relais. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je serre les dents et tente de récupérer ma carte en appuyant comme une dingue sur le bouton « Cancel » en maugréant.

_ Ça ne sert rien je pense, déclare la personne derrière moi.

De quoi je me mêle ? Je ne daigne même pas lui accorder un regard et tapote de plus belle sur le clavier.

_ Je crois que c'est une panne générale, continue l'inconnu.

Je me tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils : c'est un jeune homme aux boucles blondes, plutôt grand et carré. Sa chemise lui colle à la peau à cause de l'averse, laissant deviner les contours de son torse – je me force à ne pas m'attarder sur sa musculature qu'on devine aisément sous le tissus. Il s'est approché de la baie vitrée et observe la rue : il tombe des trombes d'eau, les rues sont noires et les voitures freinent en crissant des pneus entre deux coups de tonnerre, j'entends des coups de klaxon et des bruits de tôles froissés.

_ De quoi je me mêle !?, je m'énerve tout à coup.

L'homme esquisse une ombre de sourire et lève les mains en signe d'apaisement. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, la climatisation doit s'être arrêtée aussi.

_ Tout doux, tout doux, ce n'est qu'une constatation !, temporise-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre, je me dirige plutôt vers la sortie sans plus un regard. Il se recule un peu et je sens son regard sur moi, ce qui, étonnement, me trouble un peu. Devant la porte, je tire d'un coup sec sur la barre pour sortir : rien ne se passe. Mon énervement grandit tandis je réitère mon geste : toujours rien, je me mets à la pousser… absolument rien.

Je serre les dents, expire fort par le nez et pose mon front contre la vitre : enfermés ! Nous sommes enfermés ! Je me retourne et appuie mon dos contre la porte, les mains croisées sur mes reins. Mon « co-prisonnier » ma lance un regard peiné.

_ Je crois qu'il va falloir prendre notre mal en patience…

Super, un optimiste qui a toujours quelque chose à dire, j'ai vraiment tout gagné ! Il m'agace déjà au plus point et ça ne fait que quelques minutes, ça promet…

Je le dévisage et remarque pour la première fois ses yeux dans l'obscurité : d'un bleu époustouflant où une espèce de lueur de malice étincelle, j'ai de plus en plus chaud, je tire un peu sur le col de mon chemisier et plante mon regard sur le carrelage douteux. Il se rapproche de moi, son arrivée est précédée d'une odeur à la fois musquée et sucrée – que je n'avais pas remarquée avant – et qui me perturbe un peu. Je décide de respirer par la bouche. Il me tend la main.

_ Puisque nous allons devoir cohabiter un moment, autant se présenter, je m'appelle Peeta… Peeta Mellark.

Je m'en fous putain !

Voyant qu'il a toujours sa main tendue, je suis bien obligée de la serrer, si je dois le supporter un moment, autant prendre sur soi et se montrer un tantinet aimable. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux pourtant. Sa poignée de main me fait frémir…

_ Katniss…, je marmonne.

_ Katniss… ?, répète-t-il souriant, une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix.

Je soupire, il est de la police ou quoi ?

_ Everdeen, j'ajoute agacée, Katniss Everdeen.

Mon téléphone se met à sonner, je sursaute, j'avais complètement oublié mon portable, le salut est proche ! J'agrippe mon sac, ignorant complètement Peeta, et farfouille dedans à la recherche de mon sauveur.

_ Allô ?, je me hâte de décrocher.

_ Katniss, tu es où !?, enchaîne aussitôt mon rencard de ce soir : Gale.

_ Je suis coincée à cause de la coupure de courant dans le vestibule de la banque.

_ Vestibule ?, répète-t-il, perdu. T'es toute seule ?

Hein !?

_ Nan – je coule un regard vers le fameux Peeta – je suis avec un mec…

Peeta sourit en s'asseyant.

_ C'est ton copain ?, me demande ce dernier.

Je hausse les épaules et reprends ma conversation.

_ C'est qui ce mec ?, me questionne Gale, devenu soupçonneux.

Attends, je suis coincée avec un inconnu et il fait son jaloux ! Je t'appartiens pas mec, on s'est vu qu'une fois !

_ Personne ! – Peeta prend un air faussement offusqué, j'essaie de l'ignorer – Gale, je dois te laisser je…

_ Pourquoi tu devais passer à la banque ?

Alors, il est perturbé par le fait que je sois avec un mec (inconnu au passage) et que je sois passée à la banque mais pas par le fait que je sois coincée sous l'orage ?!

_ Excuse moi Gale, je lui explique, je vais raccroche.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que nous sommes coupés. Je regarde mon portable, je n'ai plus de réseau… La soirée cauchemardesque continue ! Je lève le bras en espérant trouver du réseau, en faisant les cent pas sous le regard amusé de Peeta.

_ Quoi !?, je l'agresse sans même le regarder.

_ Oh rien, rien, rigole-t-il.

Mais c'est peine perdue, le réseau s'est fait la malle pour de bon. Je lève les yeux au ciel en glissant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je décide d'imiter mon partenaire de galère en m'asseyant à l'opposé de lui sur le sol.

La pluie s'est encore accrue, le tonnerre gronde régulièrement mais un peu moins fort. Dehors, on se croirait au bout milieu de la nuit, les voitures sont à l'arrêt, les klaxons se sont tus, il n'y a plus aucun passant. Je regarde ensuite Peeta, il a fermé les yeux, les genoux levés, les bras posés dessus, comme en méditation. Je me hâte de tourner mon regard ailleurs quand il ouvre les yeux et que nos regards se croisent. Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer pour je ne sais quelle raison et mes joues s'échauffent. Je dois devenir claustrophobe.

.

. *************

 **20h15.**

.

Cela fait maintenant quatre fois que je me fais l'alphabet à l'endroit et à l'envers dans ma tête. Je suis toujours assise sur le sol, mal à l'aise, en face de mon compagnon d'infortune : ce Peeta Mellark qui ne cesse de me dévisager ce qui renforce mon malaise.

Je soupire en fermant les yeux et en appuyant ma tête contre le mur, quelle plaie ! Je rêverais d'être partout sauf ici. Je rouvre les yeux et checke pour la millième fois mon portable : toujours rien. Je tourne mon regard vers l'extérieur : l'orage s'est un peu calmé, contrairement à la pluie qui ne cesse de s'amplifier. Les automobilistes ont fini par abandonner leur voiture, il règne à présent un silence pesant tout autour de nous, il n'y a que le bruit régulier de la pluie qui tape contre la vitre.

Peeta finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

_ Je crois qu'on va être bloqués ici un moment, commente-t-il.

Je ne réponds que par un sourire poli.

_ Tu… je peux te tutoyer au moins ?, continue-t-il.

Hochement de tête de ma part. C'est parti, il se sent obligé de faire la conversation et je déteste les gens qui discutent pour ne rien dire. Ca ne l'empêche pas de garder le sourire.

_ Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, s'amuse-t-il.

Il ne me quitte pas du regard et ne semble pas déstabiliser par mon côté peu loquace. Il se redresse un peu et croise les jambes avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et de placer ses indexs sous son menton. Je me mords la lèvre – troublée par la profondeur de son regard.

_ Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Je soupire encore, il a vraiment l'air de vouloir discuter. Qui sait, ça fera peut-être passer le temps plus vite…

_ Je suis assistante, je lâche finalement.

_ Assistante ?

Cette façon de répéter chaque chose que je dis comme si ça l'intéressait au plus haut point m'énerve un peu.

_ Je suis l'assistante d'un coach personnel… Je ne sais pas si tu connais : Haymitch Abernathy.

Son visage s'éclaire quand je prononce le nom de mon patron.

_ Oui !, s'exclame-t-il. Celui qui se fait appeler le « Mentor » à la télé. Le plus célèbre des coachs de vie.

Encore un fan, s'il savait quel type c'est en réalité…

_ C'est lui, je confirme.

Il se tait quelque instants, humidifie ses lèvres, semble réfléchir avant de lâcher, le plus naturellement du monde.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment on peut se faire appeler « coach de vie », dit-il en insistant bien sur le terme _coach de vie_.

Je retiens un petit sourire.

_ Ça reste un mystère pour moi, je plaisante.

Mes joues s'échauffent un peu sous son regard inquisiteur, je me tends un peu et me mets à mordiller le bout de mes ongles. Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. Peeta se racle la gorge.

_ Bon, ben puisque ça a l'air de t'intéresser, moi, je tiens un restaurant qui fait office de galerie d'art en même temps.

_ Un restaurant et une galerie d'art ?, je m'étonne. Je ne pige pas le concept…

Il esquisse à nouveau un sourire – je remarque que ses sourires ne sont jamais les mêmes.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule mais en fait c'est très simple : je tiens un restaurant, et j'ai décidé d'y exposer les œuvres d'artistes méconnus ou qui débutent.

Sympa l'idée.

Je note qu'en plus de son sac à dos, Peeta trimballe un carton à dessin. Je le désigne d'un mouvement de menton.

_ Tu es artiste ?

_ Amateur seulement, se défend-t-il. Mon premier métier c'est de faire la cuisine.

_ C'est quoi le nom de ton resto ?, je lui lance à mon plus grand étonnement.

Nouveau sourire…

Je cligne des yeux en secouant la tête.

_ Le Hob, m'annonce-t-il.

_ C'est vrai ?

Tiens, une jolie fossette qui se dessine au coin de ses lèvres. Je serre les miennes par reflex.

_ Oui pourquoi ?

Je concentre mon attention sur un bouton de mon chemisier en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est là que j'avais rendez-vous avec…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler de Gale. Je me montre donc évasive.

_ … un gars…

Peeta hausse les sourcils.

_ Ton petit-ami ?, me demande-t-il doucement. Le gars au téléphone…

Je secoue la tête.

_ Je n'appellerais pas Gale comme ça, c'est plus un… une connaissance.

_ Tant mieux, lâche soudain Peeta.

Je redresse vivement la tête et croise ses deux prunelles azures, mon cœur s'accélère sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

_ Pourquoi ?, je fais, méfiante.

_ Oh, parce que ça veut dire que tu es célibataire.

Il énonce de dernier fait de manière si naturel que je me sens piquer un fard et baisse instinctivement les yeux une nouvelle fois.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?

.

 **21h30.**

.

Après cet échange des plus étranges, je me suis à nouveau plongée dans le mutisme. Peeta a bien essayé de relancer la discussion, sans résultat de mon côté. Il a finalement sorti un livre de son sac et s'est plongé dedans – il va se niquer les yeux à lire avec si peu de lumière ! J'ai enfoncé mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et mis en route la playlist de mon portable. Mon ventre se met soudain à gronder, je fronce les sourcils, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé depuis ma maigre salade de ce midi. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop bruyant, j'ose un regard vers Peeta en retenant ma respiration, il ne semble pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit, il est entrain de fouiller dans son sac. Je me sens soulagée et essaie d'oublier ma faim quand je sens à nouveau ses yeux posés sur moi. Je redresse a tête et le vois, tenant un paquet de Doritos dans la main, à me parler.

_ Hein ?, je m'enquiers en enlevant mes écouteurs.

Nouveau sourire éblouissant – une boule de chaleur se forme dans mon bas ventre.

_ Tu as faim on dirait…

Merde, il a entendu mon ventre… la loose ! Ce grognement ne pouvait pas être couvert par un coup de tonnerre ?

_ Non, je mens.

Mais je suis trahie par ce foutu ventre qui réclame qu'on le sustente.

_ C'est des chips, tu en veux ?

Putain, c'est pas des chips, c'est des Doritos et j'adore les Doritos !

Il secoue le paquet vers moi et se met à lire l'emballage.

_ … saveur Cool Ranch, me précise-t-il.

Ce sont mes préférés… misère ! Tiens bon Katniss, résiste !

_ Non, merci, vraiment…, je réitère.

Il se lève et s'approche de moi. Je retiens mon souffle, des frissons me parcourant ma colonne vertébrale. Je me morigène face à cette réaction de gamine. Je serre les lèvres tandis qu'il s'assoit juste à côté de moi – je n'ai jamais été aussi consciente de sa présence et, surtout, de son odeur si délicieuse. Nos hanches se touchent tandis qu'il s'installe en tailleur. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de frissons face à un garçon – et surtout si vite ! Je me sens vraiment étrange, une boule de chaleur s'agrandit au creux de mon estomac.

_ Allez, on partage, tu as faim !, me relance Peeta en secouant le paquet entre nous deux.

Quand il ouvre le paquet et que les effluves des épices me chatouillent le nez, j'ai de la salive qui m'emplit la bouche. Il m'énerve ! Sensation démultipliée quand il me tend le paquet et que je pioche dedans malgré moi… J'adore ces saletés ! Je pioche encore et encore sans même m'en rendre compte tellement j'ai faim, Peeta, lui, se contente d'en prendre un ou deux. Je me déteste quand je plonge ma main une dernière fois dans le paquet et que je m'aperçois qu'il est vide.

_ Et à part ça, tu n'avais pas faim !, rigole-t-il.

Je me sens de suite coupable et lui en veut de me le faire remarquer. Je tourne mon nez tandis qu'il froisse le paquet. Je me mords la lèvre en essuyant mes doigts sur mon pantalon. Je m'humecte la bouche et me rends compte que maintenant, je meurs de soif à cause de ces saletés.

_ Parles-moi un peu de toi, enchaîne chaleureusement Peeta. Tu ne sembles pas fan de ton travail, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

Je soupire et replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je déteste parler de moi alors je hausse les épaules et me montre évasive.

_ Je suis amplement satisfaite de mon travail, je tranche.

Je sens ses yeux qui ne me quittent pas, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que nous – enfin que j'ai terminé les chips. Je me dandine un peu, toujours aussi mal à l'aise et caresse distraitement la lanière de ma besace. Je n'ajoute rien de plus. J'entends Peeta pouffer.

_ Je vois…

Cette fois, cette dernière remarque m'agace franchement.

_ Tu vois quoi !?, je l'agresse.

Je me suis tournée vers lui, nos regards s'accrochent, je sens mon cœur qui cogne durement contre ma poitrine et mon visage s'échauffer un peu. Sa bouche esquisse un demi-sourire, il se moque carrément de moi là !

_ J'en ai marre d'être interrogée comme ça, je m'énerve. T'es de la police ou quoi !?

Il fronce les sourcils et son visage s'assombrit. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir blessé, il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre alors que je finis par me lever d'un bond en agrippant ma besace.

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?, me demande-t-il sans élever la voix. Je fais juste la conversation.

Je n'en peux plus d'être coincée ici, je deviens claustrophobe. Je ne lui réponds pas et repars vers la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir à nouveau en la poussant d'un geste brusque. La pluie dehors ne s'est pas calmée, c'est un rideau d'eau que nous voyons juste devant la vitrine, le vent est toujours aussi intense quand je vois les papiers qui voltigent dans tous les sens, il n'y a que le bruit de l'orage qui s'est éloigné. Je sens le regard de Peeta sur mon dos : accentuant inexplicablement mon malaise. Je m'apprête à faire les cent pas dans le vestibule quand je manque de glisser : je baisse les yeux et m'aperçois qu'un mince filet d'eau commence à s'infiltrer sous la porte.

Génial ! Nous allons finir par patauger dans la flotte !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tapis au fond du vestibule, là où se trouve la petite étagère avec les carnets de remises de chèques et la boîte aux lettres de la banque. Je pose ma besace sur la tablette, et décide de rester dos à Peeta qui ne dit enfin plus rien. Je sors mon téléphone de mon sac pour faire une chose que je n'aurais jamais faite normalement : mater un film.

.

.

 **23h02.**

.

Ca fait bientôt une heure que je suis debout, dos à Peeta, appuyée sur l'étagère à regarder un stupide film que ma petite sœur- Prim – m'avait téléchargé sur mon portable lors de sa dernière visite pendant les vacances. Je n'ai presque plus de batteries en plus. Je me demande soudain si je ne serais pas mieux assise sur le sol, même si ça voudrait dire supporter les questions de Peeta. Quel dilemme…

En soupirant, je presse mon pouce pour revenir vers la page d'accueil de mon portable et retire mes écouteurs. Je m'étire pour détendre mon dos endolori et il ne faut pas quelques secondes pour entendre Peeta réagir derrière moi.

_ Pas convaincue ?

Je me tourne vers lui, il n'a pas bougé de sa place. Je hausse les épaules en enroulant le fil de mes écouteurs autour de mon téléphone. De nouveau, son regard m'englobe totalement, la chaleur de mon ventre revient alors que je me noie dans l'océan de ses yeux.

_ C'était quoi ?, s'enquiert-il.

J'ai un mal fou à me concentrer et à rester… moi ! J'avale ma salive.

_ Une connerie que ma petite sœur avait téléchargée quand elle était venue en vacances la dernière fois.

_ Comme elle s'appelle ?

_ Insidious je crois.

_ Je te parlais de ta sœur, sourit-il.

Je rougis un peu. Je suis complètement déconcertée devant l'intensité de ses yeux.

_ Prim, je souffle.

Peeta continue de me dévisager de son air impénétrable. Je ne sais pas comment il peut rester aussi zen, je suis totalement chamboulée moi avec tout ça. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et décide de me laisser glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol.

Les yeux de Peeta sourient avant même que celui-ci n'atteigne ses lèvres et quand ça arrive, j'ai la chair de poule tout le long de mes bras. Je me force à fixer mon attention ailleurs que sur son visage.

_ Elle a quel âge ?, continue Peeta de sa voix hypnotique.

_ Quinze ans.

_ Tu la vois souvent ?

_ Mmmh… depuis que j'ai déménagé, beaucoup moins souvent que je ne le souhaiterais.

Les mots sortent tout seul de ma bouche, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive : et voilà que je lui explique que je viens d'une bourgade perdue du côté du Kentucky : que mon père est mort quand j'étais gamine et que j'ai dû subvenir aux besoins de ma famille très tôt, mais lasse de voir que ma mère se laisser aller, j'ai dû prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne revois plus ma sœur que pendant les vacances, quant à ma mère… je ne la vois quasiment plus, à part pour les fêtes de fin d'années, et encore... Pendant tout mon récit, Peeta avait paru très intéressé par mon histoire, m'encourageant de mouvements de tête ou de quelques commentaires à continuer beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il a une capacité incroyable d'écoute. Je finis par secouer la tête quand je me rends compte que je viens de raconter ma vie à un parfait inconnu et m'éclaircis la gorge, gênée.

_ Hum… voilà quoi, je conclus maladroitement, mes joues s'échauffant une énième fois tandis que je remets une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

_ Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile à ce que je vois, commente Peeta.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de mordiller l'ongle de mon pouce. Nous retombons dans le silence, je le sens qui ne me quitte pas du regard, j'ai mon cœur qui bat de plus en plus fort à mesure que le silence s'installe. Je le vois soudain qui se lève et se rapproche de moi. J'ai la bouche qui s'assèche instantanément et une boule qui s'installe dans ma gorge quand il s'installe juste à côté de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, je stresse un peu alors que ses genoux touchent les miens et que ses hanches se pressent contre les miennes.

C'est la première fois que je ressens la présence de quelqu'un aussi intensément.

_ L'eau s'infiltre sous la porte, j'ai le cul trempé, m'explique-t-il tranquillement, sans la moindre gêne – contrairement à moi !

_ Oh…, je fais simplement.

Je me sens bizarre, comme si j'espérais quelque chose d'autre… c'est comme si j'étais… déçue ! Putain, mais je m'attendais à quoi ? J'attendais quoi au juste ? Je me dandine un peu, histoire de chasser ce sentiment étrange. Je me mets à entourer autour de mon index une mèche de mes cheveux en me pinçant les lèvres.

_ Mais… sinon..., j'essaie d'enchaîner le plus naturellement.

Son corps est si près du mien, je peux ressentir la chaleur qui émane de lui s'insinuer en moi et m'englober comme une espèce de cocon confortable.

_ … ahem… parle-moi un peu de toi, je fais maladroitement.

Je ne le vois pas mais je peux deviner son sourire si particulier dans le ton de sa voix.

_ Oh lalala, tu as du temps devant toi ?, plaisante-t-il.

Je siffle un rire par mon nez.

_ Je crois, je lui réponds en désignant le déluge toujours bien présent à l'extérieur.

_ Et bien, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je viens du Kentucky également.

_ C'est vrai ?, je m'étonne.

_ Absolument, je ne sais pas si tu connais mais mes parents ont une boulangerie assez connue dans la région : _Mellark's Bakery_.

_ Je la connais ouais, mais malheureusement je n'ai jamais rien pu m'y offrir quand j'allais en ville. Sans t'offenser, c'est un peu – beaucoup même- super cher !

_ M'en parles pas, soupire-t-il tristement. Mais ça c'est tout le problème de ma mère : elle a la folie des grandeurs.

Soudain me revient en mémoire les rumeurs que j'avais déjà entendues sur cette fameuse boulangerie et sa patronne : une femme aigrie et désagréable.

_ Disons que ma mère est une femme… de caractère, m'explique-t-il simplement.

Sans vraiment s'étendre sur le sujet, il se confie sur la raison de son installation ici : las de devoir subir la pression tyrannique de sa mère quant à la gestion de leur établissement, il a décidé de voler de ses propres ailes et d'ouvrir son propre restaurant en alliant ses deux passions : la cuisine et le dessin.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ouvert là-bas ?, je m'enquiers.

Il ne répond pas de suite, pour la première fois, je sens de la réticence dans sa voix et jette un coup d'œil furtif à son encontre : son visage est fermé et se tord d'une discrète grimace sur son visage.

_ Disons que ma mère trouve que le dessin est… comment dire ? –il se passe une main nerveuse dans ses boucles blondes – Ce n'est pas une femme qui considère les passions artistiques comme intéressantes.

Il y a une certaine nervosité dans sa voix, je sens bien que ce sujet est un peu difficile pour lui. Je me surprends à nouveau à ressentir de l'empathie pour lui – un type que je ne connais que depuis quelques heures !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?

Peeta se met ensuite à me parler de son père, la chaleur est de retour dans sa voix : son père est celui qui lui a permis de développer son goût pour la cuisine tandis qu'il le voyait ou qu'il travaillait avec lui dans le fournil. Le dessin – et tout ce côté artistique – a toujours été en lui et n'a fait que s'accroître quand il devait décorer les pâtisseries ou les gâteaux de la boulangerie.

_ C'est toi qui décorais les gâteaux ?, je demande en le regardant franchement cette fois.

Il hoche la tête de façon affirmative, une lueur de fierté dans le regard, ne faisant qu'augmenter son côté brillant, le rendant encore plus incroyablement beaux. Je ne peux plus m'en détacher.

_ Quand j'allais en ville avec ma petite sœur, nous passions toujours devant : elle ne se lassait pas de regarder ces merveilles dans la vitrine.

Il esquisse un de ces sourires qui me rendent toutes choses. J'ai les mains soudain moites, je ne parviens pas à regarder autre chose que ses sublimes yeux. Nous ne parlons plus, nous regardant toujours. J'ai l'impression que la pluie qui tape contre la vitre est comme un écho à mon rythme cardiaque. J'ai le cœur qui menace de déborder de ma poitrine, je me retrouve à passer mon doigts sur mes lèvres puis le bout de mon menton, je vois sa poitrine qui se soulève de plus en plus vite alors qu'il se mord les siennes. Je vois son regard descendre vers ma bouche et se pencher imperceptiblement vers moi, mon souffle s'accélère, mon palpitant cogne durement sur mes côtes et me voilà qui entrouvre la bouche alors qu'il est de plus en plus près de moi et que nos souffles s'entremêlent à présent. Sa main s'empare de mon visage, je sursaute sous la chaleur de cette dernière, électrisant tout mon être au passage, j'ai la sensation qu'un millier de papillons me caresse cette partie du visage. Je retiens mon souffle lorsque le visage de Peeta est à quelques millimètres du mien et me tend vers lui, instinctivement. Je ferme les yeux attendant avec gourmandise le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un instant qui devrait durer quelques secondes dure pour moi un temps infini, accroissant de cette manière toutes mes sensations et mes émotions. J'entrouvre les lèvres, avides de recevoir ce que j'attends impatiemment depuis un moment déjà… et je ne suis pas déçue en accueillant son baiser gourmand qui me fait vaciller littéralement.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu un tel baiser de ma vie : il me transporte, me fait vaciller ailleurs. Quand sa main s'insinu dans mes cheveux, je me perds totalement, j'ai le vertige, mon cœur n'est plus à sa place et mon cerveau est en mode pause…

C'est à regret que je le sens se reculer, j'aurais voulu que ce baiser ne se termine jamais et je pousse même un petit gémissement pour marquer mon désaccord. Je reste les yeux fermés un instant pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Waouh !, souffle Peeta. Ça c'est un baiser !

Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, je sens mon visage qui s'échauffe et me contente de hausser les épaules en pinçant mes lèvres, encore un peu chavirée par ce contact. Il me prend le menton pour lever ma tête. Je retiens mon souffle.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?, s'inquiète-t-il devant mon silence.

Oh que non je n'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré… plus que ça, j'ai du mal encore à analyser tout ça et de trouver les mots adéquats, alors je hausse à nouveau les épaules, un peu gênée de ressentir de tels sentiments : c'est tout nouveau pour moi, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir en fait.

_ Je… ahem…, je cherche désespérément mes mots. C'était… mmh… pas mal.

_ Pas mal !, s'offusque Peeta.

Je rougis de plus belle et ose enfin affronter son regard, la bouche sèche, le cœur battant.

_ Bien, je reprends, c'était… très bien même.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire. Peeta fronce les sourcils.

_ Si ça c'était juste très bien, attends un peu…

Je retiens mon souffle de nouveau quand je le vois fondre sur moi de plus belle, je suis avide de ressentir de nouveau ces sensations. J'en tremble de partout : c'est comme une vibration qui viendrait depuis mes jambes jusqu'à mon cœur. Je ferme les yeux, la chair de poule recouvrant mon dos et mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'enfin…

_ Tu vibres, je l'entends me murmurer sans trop comprendre sa phrase.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe, toujours tendue.

_ Ton téléphone…, ajoute Peeta.

_ Hein !?, je dis en ouvrant les yeux, frustrée.

Le visage de Peeta est à quelques millimètres du mien, je m'aperçois que j'ai pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'attirer à moi. Son sourire est désarmant.

_Ton téléphone est entrain de vibrer, m'explique-t-il en m'adressant un regard à faire fondre la banquise.

Les mots finissent par faire leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et je jette un coup d'œil à mon sac, juste à côté de mes jambes qui, effectivement, vibre. Je regarde mon sac puis Peeta qui s'est reculé un peu, le visage serein. Ca vibre, et alors ? Je m'en fous à cet instant précis !

_ Je crois que le réseau est revenu, commente-t-il.

Le réseau… Putain, c'est vrai, y avait plus de réseau ! Je finis par m'emparer de mon sac et fouille à la recherche de mon portable. Je ne regarde même pas qui m'appelle et décroche avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas du tout envie que cet interlude se termine.

_ Katniss ?, m'appelle une voix au téléphone.

_ Prim ?, je m'étonne.

_ Tout va bien ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Peeta qui lisse tranquillement sa chemise, je me mords la lèvre : oh que oui ça va bien, ça va même très bien ! – mais je ne peux décemment pas répondre ça !

_ On a vu la tempête à la télé, on était inquiète avec maman, m'explique ma petite sœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis à l'abri…

Je coule à nouveau un regard vers Peeta qui sourit, les yeux brillants, en me regardant.

_ On n'arrivait pas à te joindre, continue-t-elle inquiète.

Peeta se met à caresser mon genou avec ses doigts, je ressens de l'électricité qui me parcourt de partout, je frissonne. J'ai très envie d'écourter la conversation pour pouvoir profiter de ces instants délectables, et pourtant, je me sens coupable de ne penser qu'à moi et mon plaisir. Peeta se penche ensuite doucement vers ma nuque pour la caresser avec sa bouche, oh mon Dieu… cette sensation… elle est incroyable, j'ai du mal à retenir un gémissement.

_ Katniss ?, me hèle Prim.

_ Mmmh, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive péniblement à articuler.

J'essaie de repousser Peeta pour retrouver mes esprits, mais il ne recule pas et sa main remonte maintenant sur mon bras…

_ On est à l'abri, je répète distraitement en fermant les yeux.

_ On ?!

J'ouvre les yeux, me rendant compte de mon lapsus. Je repousse Peeta dans un geste un peu vif et me lève brusquement, complètement revenue sur terre.

_ Tu n'es pas seule ?, enchaîne-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

J'essaie d'ignorer Peeta dont je sens le regard dans mon dos.

_ Non… enfin si…

_ C'est oui ou non ?

_ Je suis coincée dans la banque avec un gars.

_ Un gars ?, répète-t-elle soudain plus animée.

_ Un gars ?, répète Peeta avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme.

Je l'ignore royalement.

_ Comment il s'appelle ?

Je soupire et souris en même temps devant l'enthousiasme de ma sœur qui a toujours été pareille quand il s'agissait de mes histoires de cœur.

_ Bon Prim, j'essaie d'écourter au maximum, je vais libérer la ligne pour appeler les secours.

_ Oh…

_ Je te rappelle quand je serais à mon appartement.

Je raccroche aussi sec pour éviter ses protestations et ferme le poing sur mon téléphone, me rendant compte que je n'ai nullement envie d'appeler les secours. Je renifle par le nez en effleurant mon écran, il me reste moins de quinze pourcents de batterie.

_ Tu embrasses souvent des gars comme ça ?, s'étonne Peeta.

Je me retourne vivement.

_ Quoi ?, je demande, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il veut en venir.

_ Je me demandais si ça t'arrivait souvent d'embrasser des « gars », répète-t-il en mimant des guillemets dans les airs – ce qui a le don de m'agacer prodigieusement.

_ Il y a quelques heures à peine, je ne te connaissais pas je te signale.

Il se lève et me rejoint au milieu de la minuscule pièce.

_ Mais maintenant tu me connais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette discussion m'énerve, je n'aime pas la tournure qu'elle prend, les insinuations qu'elle laisse entendre. Je me sens de plus en plus fébrile et les sous-entendus que Peeta à insinuer résonne dans mon esprit. Je commence à me demander ce qui m'a pris d'embrasser un inconnu effectivement. Mes mots franchissent mes lèvres avant même que je n'y réfléchisse plus avant.

_ Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, je lâche.

Peeta reste interdit, son regard puis son visage s'assombrit. J'ai mon cœur qui se serre. Il reste silencieux – un silence désagréable cette fois : pesant et inconfortable. J'ai la sensation que mes derniers mots flottent autour de nous, le bruit de la pluie qui cogne contre la vitre se fait plus tenu.

_ Je ne te crois pas, me rétorque-t-il d'une voix forte.

D'habitude, je fuis ce genre de discussion, là, je suis coincée. Je prends une grande inspiration. Il a raison, même si je dis le contraire, au fond de moi, j'ai adoré l'embrasser ! Mais il sous-entend des choses que je n'arrive pas à assumer. Il lève le bras pour me prendre la main, je ferme les yeux pour résister à la tentation de me noyer dans ses yeux et serre les poings avant de croiser les bras pour ne pas sentir les foutus fourmillements qui me parcourent quand sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne. Peeta ne se démonte pas pour autant et avance d'un pas : il n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi, j'avale une grande goulée d'air et garde les yeux fermés. Je ne me reconnais plus depuis quelques heures, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine devant le premier garçon qui lui adresse la parole. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, jamais…

_ Katniss, me murmure-t-il d'une voix gourmande.

Je lâche un soupir, je suis faible quand j'inspire son odeur et qu'elle m'englobe toute entière… je suis faible quand je le sens si près de moi… je suis faible quand son doigt glisse sous mon menton, que sa chaleur se propage en moi… je suis faible quand je sens monter de nouveau de mes reins ces frissons que j'adore ressentir et qui se répand partout dans mon corps et qui, bizarrement, me donne la sensation d'être plus forte quand il est près de moi. J'ouvre finalement les yeux et croise les siens : c'est une évidence, je ne regrette en rien de l'avoir embrassé, bien au contraire. Ça me fait peur d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments si forts : une peur « bonne » et attrayante. Je finis par placer mes mains sur sa poitrine et me tends vers lui, avide de me perdre à nouveau…

.

.

 _ **Vendredi 19**_ _ **Septembre.**_

 **01h25.**

.

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je suis exténuée, pourtant, j'aimerais beaucoup que cette soirée ne se termine jamais. Peeta et moi n'arrêtons pas de parler, je ne me suis jamais ouverte à ce point-là à personne : il connaît à présent presque tout de moi et inversement, j'ai bu ses paroles, complètement sous son charme. J'avais raison tout à l'heure, son enfance n'a pas été facile avec une telle mère : je ne la connais pas mais je sais que je ne l'aime pas. Elle a été ignoble avec lui entre brimades, mauvais traitements et rabaissement constants, c'est un miracle qu'il soit si adorable ! Je me demande comment ont tourné ses deux frères… J'ai l'impression d'être en phase avec lui en sachant tout cela… C'est très étrange comme sentiment.

_ Je vais arrêter de te raconter ma vie, tu es morte de fatigue, remarque Peeta.

Nous sommes assis contre le mur, tout au fond du vestibule, face à la vitre parce que c'est le dernier endroit encore au sec. L'eau s'infiltre très lentement sous la porte, mais la pluie a cessé – enfin ! Le vent siffle encore fort et amène les premiers échos des sirènes des secours. Nos jambes sont entremêlées tout comme nos doigts. Mon bassin touche le sien et sa chaleur se transmet à moi, me procurant une sensation agréable de bien-être.

_ Nan nan, ça va, je m'excuse en serrant plus fort sa main.

Il effleure ma main de ses lèvres – je frissonne de plaisir. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule pour étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Il pouffe et lisse son jean's avant de tapoter doucement sur ses cuisses.

_ Allonge toi, me propose-t-il en m'invitant d'un geste sur ses jambes.

Je rougis un peu en refusant de la tête, pourtant un nouveau bâillement me trahit. Peeta insiste et je finis par accepter sa proposition.

_ Tu entends les sirènes ?, me demande-t-il après un silence.

_ Oui…, je murmure en fermant les yeux.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne nous trouveront pas tout de suite.

_ Moi aussi…

A présent, j'ai une espèce de boule d'angoisse qui me noue l'estomac à la pensée de voir cette parenthèse enchantée se terminer. Peeta ne dit plus rien, se contentant de glisser sa main dans mes cheveux et de jouer avec quelques mèches. Je m'étonne à soupirer de contentement. Je me sens sereine, en paix, un sentiment qui, je m'en rends compte maintenant, m'était inconnu jusqu'alors. Je me sens partir dans le sommeil et lutte un moment pour ne pas m'assoupir. Je suis vite vaincue et sombre en quelques minutes, à mon grand désarroi…

.

.

 **4h57.**

.

J'entends des murmures, j'ai aussi chaud tout à coup mais je suis si bien que je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je bouge un peu pour me blottir un peu plus contre Peeta. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix autour de moi, je dois rêver. C'est quand je sens ses doigts effleurer mon visage que je réalise que les voix se font plus fortes.

_ Katniss…, répète Peeta d'une voix douce.

J'entrouvre alors les yeux à regrets et remarque d'abord, à travers la vitre, entre les buildings, la beauté du ciel : rose pâle, avec des traînées de bleu foncé, sans aucune trace des nuages gris d'hier – c'est comme si il était nettoyé. Je comprends alors que l'aube s'est levée.

_ Tout va bien là-dedans ?, nous questionne une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je focalise mon attention sur les silhouettes qui se dessine en contre-jour : les pompiers. Les doigts de Peeta effleurent ensuite mon bras avant de remonter vers mon épaule.

_ Je crois qu'on nous a trouvé, dit-il, une pointe de regrets dans la voix.

Je me redresse doucement, me frottant un peu les yeux. Je suis déjà nostalgique de cette nuit si particulière – un interlude enchanté.

_ Je crois bien, je murmure tout aussi déçue que lui.

Les pompiers ont ouvert le vestibule sans difficulté. Ils sont trois et nous dévisagent comme des bêtes curieuses. Le plus costaud des trois arque les sourcils devant la facilité avec laquelle ils sont entrés.

_ Vous saviez que c'était ouvert ?, nous interroge-t-il, un peu ahuri.

Peeta et moi nous regardons, un peu gênés : c'est vrai, nous n'avions même pas réessayé de sortir ! Nous pouffons, complices. Je vois les regards que les deux autres s'adressent, avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Vous savez qu'il y a des caméras ?, continue le premier en nous désignant du menton une caméra tapit dans le coin du vestibule.

Une bouffée de gêne envahit mon visage, je me mords la lèvre en baissant la tête : espérant que mes cheveux parviennent à cacher mon embarras. Peeta glousse en se levant, me tendant la main pour que je me lève à mon tour.

_ Vous penserez à me faire une copie ?, plaisante-t-il avec les pompiers.

En me levant, j'époussète mes vêtements, de plus en plus gênée de les entendre glousser.

_ Vous croyez quoi ?, je leur lance un peu énervée. Que nous sommes des bêtes ?

_ Katniss, commence Peeta en ramassant ma besace et en me la tendant, c'est de l'humour.

_ Mouais…

J'essaie de ne pas trop m'emporter, surtout après cette nuit… magique !

_ Ça ira ?, s'enquiert le premier pompier. Tout va bien ?

_ Impec, les rassure Peeta.

Le pompier se retourne vers ses collègues.

_ Okay les gars, on continue notre tour…

Ils nous saluent rapidement avant de tourner les talons, le plus petit des trois me lance une dernière fois un regard plein de sous-entendus, je dresse mon majeur dans sa direction. Il se hâte de rejoindre les deux autres sans demander son reste.

Peeta me prend la main pour que je concentre mon attention vers lui.

_ Bon… ben je crois que nous sommes délivrés.

Il remet en place derrière mon oreille quelques mèches échappées de mon élastique, je place mes mains sur la sienne en esquissant un sourire en coin.

_Tu sais, maintenant, ça sert plus à rien de remettre mes cheveux en place, je dois être horrible !

Il me regarde intensément, de ce regard qui m'a fait craquer cette nuit.

_ Jamais, me souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ferme les yeux en me mordant la lèvre avant de soupirer un bon coup.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, je murmure.

_ De quoi ?

_ D'être… toi ! Si gentil…

Les mots se bousculent dans ma tête pour le désigner mais je n'arrive pas à les sortir convenablement. Il sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles et m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser fougueusement – j'espère que je n'ai pas une haleine de chacal - avec encore plus de passion que lors de nos précédents baisers : je quitte terre, il me transporte avec lui…

_ Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis, conclut-il ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je me blottis une dernière fois contre lui pendant quelques secondes : probablement les dernières que je passerais avec lui.

_ Bon, je fais à regret, je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer.

_ Tu dois avoir raison.

Il me tend ma besace que je glisse sur mon épaule pendant qu'il ramasse ses propres affaires. Il m'ouvre la porte du vestibule et m'invite d'un mouvement de tête à passer devant lui. Je souris en mettant les pieds dehors après cette nuit particulière. J'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère à changer, comme moi d'ailleurs : elle est comme neuve grâce à la tempête, un nouvel air pour une nouvelle Katniss. Je m'arrête et me tourne vers lui.

_ Bon ben… , je commence, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

_ Tu prends le petit déj avec moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_ J'en serais ravie…

.

. *************

 _ **Dimanche 13 Octobre.**_

.

 **20h53.**

Je m'appuie contre la balustrade et inspire à pleins poumons l'air salé de cette fin de journée. Je frissonne un peu mais n'y fait pas attention. Face à l'océan, je me sens toujours sereine : surtout quand j'assiste à un tel coucher de soleil. Le brouhaha de la fête foraine derrière moi ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, elle me permet de me sentir… en vie. Cette impression se renforce quand il passe ses mains autour de ma taille, je m'appuie sur lui en soupirant de bien-être. Il pose nos hot-dogs sur la rambarde avant d'enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux.

Depuis cette nuit, je n'ai plus froid…

Depuis cette nuit, j'ai enfin l'impression de vivre et de respirer…

Depuis cette nuit, je ne suis plus seule…

Je ne travaille plus pour cette peau de vache d'Haymitch, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose qui me plaît : j'ai repris mes études – je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi mais j'aimerais beaucoup devenir écrivain.

_ C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?, remarque Peeta en enserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

Je m'appuie contre son torse, sa chaleur s'engouffrant dans les moindres parcelles de mon corps.

_ Oui, c'est magnifique…

Je souris en hochant la tête, c'est vraiment magnifique la vie…


End file.
